Headstrong
by Auroawinter
Summary: Songfic, Sasuke's P.O.V thoughts on Naruto. A little angsty but not really.. who knows shrugs, Rated M for mild Language. R


Me: This is my firstsong fic.. I was listening to this song and it kinda just popped in my head.. damn ebil muses Im supposed to be writing for my other fanfiction ( its on adultfanfiction hehe ) anyway Hope you enjoy,reviews are welcome, flames are not welcome, they get you a meeting with my minions and their sporks of doom bwahahahah.. Also I dont own the song ( though god knows I wish I could sing it cries) the song is owned by Trapt, I also do not own Naruto ( though if I did I would have Kakashi doing.. um never mind ;)

Kakashi: (sweatdrop)

Iruka: (Ebily glares at authoress) MY KAKASHI!

Me: I didnt do it honest (hides handcuffs)

Headstrong

oooooooooooooo

Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
oooooooooooooo

Suske's P.O.V

I watch you from afar. I can see the darkness that hides behind the brightest of blue eyes. I know your hiding, I just wish you could tell me whats wrong, whats going on in that brain of yours. Why cant your smile reach your eyes? You always smile, big and bright. Almost blinding, but never doesit reach your eyes. Have you ever really smiled? I continue watching, and I see the pain you try to hide with your smiles and cheerfulness. As we walk through the village I have to wonder, how can you stand the glares? How can you stand the hatred? Oh, I have noticed it all. The villagers hate you, and I know why. One day they will see your true worth.

Your stronger than most people give you credit for. I know its true, for you to be able to get up each morning, knowing full well what awaits you just beyond your front door. To be able to live each day with your exuberance; to go through life with that much hatred and animosity glaring down your back and still be able to put on a smile. That takes courage, and strength. I wonder where it comes from?

oooooooooo

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong

oooooooooo

"Sasuke-teme, whats wrong with you? Why the hell do you keep staring at me?" Naruto asked angrily.

" Hn, dobe." I thought a moment, this is my chance to ask him. Kakashi is off reading his perverted orange book, and Sakura for once isnt pestering me. " Naruto, I've been wanting to ask you something." I bite my lip in uncertainty,trying to think of the best way to ask without rousing suspion.

" Yeah so ask already. " he huffed.

" How do you do it? I mean smile when thats not really how you feel?" I blurted out. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. I could tell he was waiting for an answser. Naruto stared at me dumbfounded, his face fell a fraction but was quickly replaced with a look I had never seen him wear before.

" What the hell! What the hell do you care!" his low menacing growl came. It was dripping with unbidden anger I had never seen before. His face was contorted in pure rage. I really wasent expecting that from a simple question. A few moments later he got his emotions under control but the hint of anger still laced his voice as he spoke " Truth, I smile because it annoys the hell out of everyone. It shows them," he points out towards the village " that what they do and say doesnt bother me, and I wont let it get to me. They wont break me. They can try to hurt me but I wont let them bring me down, they cant take my dreams. I smile cause I know one day they will look up to me when I become the greatest Hokage." his eyes narrowed dangerously, " They will realize I am NOT the damn fox and they will come to regret their treatment of me. They call me a monster, but one day when they look back they will realize the true monster was them." he turned on his heels and ran off, leaving all of us stunned at his words. Yes, there was strength in his words, a type of strength no-one could see.

oooooooooo

Conclusions manifest  
Your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit and that's alright  
That's how you play I guess you get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, and your decisions to hide  
oooooooooo

I suppose I never realized how much rage was boiling under his skin. Maybe that was the glint I kept seeing in his eyes. Rage, pureunadulterated rage. Rage at his situation, rage at his helplessness, rage at the people that put him there. I suppose it proves the fact his smiles were false. I want to make him smile for real. I want to show him not everyone see's him as a monster, that there are people that care for him. I wonder if he knows. His smiles mean so much to so many people. It saved so many people, but it didnt save the one person that counted. It didnt save him.

I think its about time I repay my debt to him." Kakashi-sensei.." I didnt know what I wanted to ask. I wanted to help but where do I start? I've never been good with words, never been good at showing my feelings. How can I get him to open up, to release some of his anger.. his rage if I cant open up myself?

" Damn villagers" Kakashi muttered. He continued to look at the place Naruto had taken off. " Didnt realize how deep it ran. I knew it affected him, damn its hard for it not to. Just didnt realize how bad it was. Sasuke you need to go after him, he needs a friend right now."

" He needs more than Sasuke, he needs all of us. I...I never realized.." Sakura trailed off. Tears moistend her petite face. No one knew, how could they with him always smiling. " I have an idea, a get together his birthday is tomorrow, we can have a party for him." she said brightly.

"Hn, good idea. Maybe he will see he isnt so alone." I whispered the last part. Maybe he will see that people do apperciate him now, that not everyone viewed him as the nine tails. Oh we knew, all his friends found out. But we dont really care, I said it once and Im willing to say it again, Naruto is Naruto not that damn fox. I dont see why the villagers cant see that.

I guess they just need someone to blame and Naruto is an easy target for that misdirected hatred, since he is the container of all their supposed suffering. I know they still hurt, but its been over 16 years. Time , I hear, is supposed to heal all wounds. Except those that you keep open and damn if the village isnt good at keeping that one open. If they could just get past it..

I find Naruto on the Hokage mountain in his favorite spot, over the fourths head. He found out recently that the fourth was his father, which only made his dreams that much brighter, stronger. I could hear the silent tears coming from him. He has his knees pushed against his body, arms wraped around them.

oooooooooo

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong

oooooooooo

"Its funny Sasuke, your the first to even notice." he said quietly. I sat down next to him, staring out at the picturesque view before me. The sun was just setting, bathing the village in a warm red glow. Down below, tiny insect people continued to wonder around, finishing their daily routine. " I dont understand how these people detest something Im not. We are taught to see beyond the stuff infront of us. And yet they still deny me. But thats okay, someday they will see the truth." he continued hollowly.

" They will, you will be Hokage. You have friends that will make sure of that. Even if the village isntbehind you, you have the support of so many people. And when you become Hokage I will be the very first to swear my loyalty to you." I let out a small snicker at his wide blue eyes. " Anyway, I came here cause Sakura is throwing you a party tomorrow. She said to be there at 6, alot of people are comming from what she told me." I smirked, its funny to see Naruto at a loss for words. It doesnt happen often. " Come on _Hokage-sama_, I'll treat you to some ramen" I smirked.

A small smile came to his face. For once, the smile was real, it actually reached his eyes and I found myself smiling for the first time in ages. " Yeah, lets go!" he raced off, me chasing him into the sunset.

I came to a conclusion, yeah he can be loud and annoying. He pulls pranks, and he never really thinks things through but thats what makes him Naruto. This village wouldnt be full of life if he werent here His optimisim and energy brighten this village, and gives people a reason to smile even if they dont realize it. And it gives me a reason to stay, to want to protect it. He really is like the sun, and I hope he continues to shine brightly for us all.


End file.
